MCR The Lost Boys
by Little Bird 2009
Summary: What will happen when two sisters move to NJ and find them self a group of vampires! Will they make or be eaten find out !
1. Chapter 1 The Move

I stood there in my once bed room looking at the bare walls that were once coved in poster and pictures.

I sigh again and look at my mother in the door and asked "do we really have to move again?"

I asked holding a picture I took last Monday of all of my friends in front of are school.

She sighs to and tells me yes we do A big legal war wasn't going to Improve anybody's situation.

We've all been through enough.

Mom and dad just got a divorced and me and my younger sister was going to say with her.

Mom had a friend in New Jersey that was letting us rent a house from them.

The town was named Belleville and it was a small peace full town so I was told.

We finished packing late that night and order a pizza and went to bed to next dad we were in for a very long drive to New Jersey.


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to New Jersey

We got to New Jersey late and got a hotel for the night cause mom did not have the key for are new place.

Me and Chey played in the elevators most of the night.

When morning came we called moms friend and got directions to are new house and left.

We got there at 12:30pm and meet moms friend and husband Lisa and John they were okay later that night at dinner they told us were are school was and that we had to weir uniforms.

Mom told she would go with us tomorrow to get them in which I told I would get my own.

We went to bed at 8pm to get up at 7am.

My alarm went off at 6:45 and I got dressed in my favorite black tight pants and my favorite zombie band hoodie put my eye liner

on and brushed my black hair with red heights out and headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

Mom sighed at me and let it go we got to school at 7:05 cause mom got lost.

I walked up the long side walk to the front doors listening to every one making side remarks about what I was wearing.

I finally got thought the mob to the front doors and walked in I quickly found the

office and walked in and to the front desk.

There a small blond woman was typing some thing one a computer she stopped and looked at me with shock and asked

"What can I do for you" she asked quietly I told her I was new and handed her my papers she looked them over and handed me my planer

and locker information and my schedule then told me to wait over in the chair on the far wall while she got me a uniform.

I gave here a small nod and walked over and sat down.

A little later she handed me a uniform and told me to change.

The uniform was ugly it was a blue skirt and a whit shirt with a red and black tie, I sighed and found the bath room and change quickly and put my clothes into my locker.


	3. Chapter 3 The Voice

I got to my first class late because I got lost, I walked into the class and the teacher made me tell them about my self I told them I like to play guitar and draw.

I found a seat in the back with a small girl with black and black nail polish she looked about my age.

By the end of the class I found out we had all the same classes and that her name was Lilly and we had a lot in common.

She told me all bout her family and the stuff she liked. One thing I found interesting was that there had been four people missing

since we moved a lot of people had been talking about it, they believed there might be a murder in town or some thing we just laughed it off and thought nothing of it.

After my last classed I waited out in front of the school for Chey and we walked home.

At dinner I asked mom if she hared any thing about people going missing she told me she had not but she would ask around work she just got a job at the video store in town.

After dinner I got ready for bed and remembered I left my book I was reading for class outside in the back yard on the picnic table so I went to get it.

I walked out and there was a small gust of wind that blew around me making me shiver and it felt like some one was watching from the shadows but I pushed that thought out of my head, who could be out there.

I grabbed my twilight book from the table and walked back into my house and went to bed.

I left my bed room open a little because my room still smelled like dust because no one had lived there in a while.

I woke up some thing in the middle of the night covered in sweat with my hair cling to my head I had a freaky dream I was outside in my back yard and there was this figure in the tree

and he called my name and his voice sounded to hypnotizing and for some reason I want to climb the tree up to him but,

Chey woke me up screaming at me to wake up that it was time for school.


	4. Chapter 4 Lot of Questions

The rest of the school day was normal Lily meet me in front of my locker and went to are classes.

I did not tell her about my crazy dream but I could not seem to get his voice out of my head.

It had some kind of deep meaning to it some how.

Why could I not move?

It was as if I was frozen in place some how.

Why did I want to climb up the tree to get to him?

All these questions were driving me crazy.

I wanted to know who he was but it was useless so I continued my day normally and waited for Chey so we could walk home.

When I got home I finished my home work up stairs and played my guitar for a while when Chey walked in a handed me a note.

I read the note quickly and looked at her weird and asked her where she got it from?

She told me it was on the fridge when she went to get food.

The note was in really pretty letters like that you see on wedding cards and it said

See you tonight at 6:00pm

Xoxo Gerard

So who is _Gerard? She asked me grabbing the note from my bed and looking at it again closely. _

I looked at the clock and it was 5:30pm then I looked at her and told her a friend so it would not scare her. 

I told her we were doing a book report together and I was going to his house for a while and that I would be back home before dinner.

She bought the story and walked of my room.

I was scared out of my mind I quickly sent Lily a facebook message telling her that I think I might be in really big danger and might need her help and to keep her cell phone on.

I quickly got dressed I put long pants and took a belt and tied one of my daggers to my ankle and hid some other weapons on me like a very small knife into my hair as a hair tie up.

Right at 6pm the door bell rang and my blood ran cold as I walked down the stairs.


	5. Chapter 5 Being Hunted

I walked to the door and took a few deep breaths and then open the door.

There in front of me was a kid my age wearing tight black jeans and a black shirt with a red tie his eyes had red under them and they looked blood shot but that was the normal look for a goth kid.

I smiled at his and said "Hi Gerard are you ready to go" he looked at me shocked like how did I know it was him as soon as I walked out the door and closed it and I made a run for it as fast as I could.

I heard him run after me but I did not turn around when I turned the corner and stop to catch my breathe he grab my waist and I pulled the knife from my hair and stab him in the chest.

I began to run again I was pretty far from him when I saw three other guys' one on my right another on my left and another up a head.

They were all most hunting me I thought as I ran I thought to myself how they asked like wolves do as they hunt their prey then my brain caught up with me they were hunting and it was me.

I had to think of some thing fast so I stopped running and turned around and run the other way there was only one back there and easy to get pasted or so I thought.

As I ran I heard the three behind me but where was the one that I stab I heard him following when I first saw the three others then out of now where I was trapped they some how run to where I was in the middle and they were on every side of me.

At that point I fell to the ground in defeat and tried to catch my breath my sides were hurting so bad and I gasps for air but my lungs hurt to. I was in no to fight I was the stupid deer that the wolves killed after there long hunt.

I waited for the worse and I tried to get up but my knees gave out and I fell to the cold side walk again.

Then I heard some one tell me to get up.

I looked at the one that I stabbed, Gerard with so much anger that if looks could kill he would be dead at my feet.

He sighed when I did not listen and grabbed me by the shoulders and put me on my feet.

He was holding me up and went to move closer to me when I slapped him hard in the face he fell back a little.

Then with out warring he threw me into a tree and the last thing I remembered was my head really hurt and every thing went black.


	6. Chapter 6 The mouse and the hunter

I woke up with my head hurting really bad I sat up and look around.

I was in a really big bed room the bed alone was huge it was a really old four poster bed that looked Victorian and the mattress were red with red pillows to match.

I reached behind my head and felt the horror able wetness as I pulled my hand back to look at it I could see the blood coat it.

I quickly wiped my hand on my jeans and reach for the dragger under my pants tied to my ankle "Looking for this" came a voice to my right I looked over and seen Gerard sitting in a Victorian chair that matched to room.

He was spitting the knife blade tip on his hand with not even touching it.

I tried to get up when I was knocked back down on the _bed _I threw a punch at his face but he grabbed both of my wrists and pinned them above my head.

I started kicking and flailing but he smirked and sat on my waist. "Get off me!" I yelled. He leaned down and to my ear and whispered

"Why don't you make me" I tried my hardest with no such luck I could not throw his weight off me so I let my body go limp and closed my eyes as hot wet tears ran down my face.

"Giving up so easily little mouse" he said laughing.

That was what this was just a power play I was just a mouse to him or a fly caught in a web.

So I open my eyes up and looked him deep in his hazel eyes and said "If I am nothing more then a mouse to you then kill me now" He looked down at me and smirked and said

"There is the fire I was looking for, you see you were nothing more then food to me the first night I saw you sitting outside reading but then you managed to not to fall for my compelling when I tried to get you to come outside and climb up the tree"

He said looking down at me watching my face as I realized it was him all alone the voice and the dream it all made since now.

"Well now you have me so just kill me all ready" I said looking up at him. "Why would I do that, when making you beg for it is so much more fun?"

He said leaning down and biting my ear so I took my head and head butted are heads together it hurt badly but it gave me enough time to throw him off me and make a run for the door.

I just made it to the door handle when I was thrown into the wall and pined there he looked down at me a growled it sent shivers down my spine. It was no human growl it was pure animal and it really scared me.

He threw my head to the side and started licking my neck like a cat would starting from the bottom of it to the top it grossed me out.

I tried to get my feet up to kick him but he put the top of his feet on top of mine so I could not move them.

I yelled out in pain as he pushed down harder on them and using his tongue to gain entry to my mouth and used his tongue to deepen the kiss.

His hands traveled down my back to my thighs I tried to push him with my hands but he grabbed them and pinned them with one hand over my head. Then he moves to my neck again and his mouth opens wide as his fangs sink into my tender flesh of my neck, searching for the luscious liquid he's dying to taste.

Warm, red, succulent blood floods to the surface of the bite, pooling in the crook of my neck.

My chest rises and falls as my blood continues to pool in my neck, his lips and tongue sip my blood like he would a fine red wine, savoring its tangy sweetness on his tongue.

My head starts to spin and my vision get to blur and my legs start to feel weak. He stops and bites his wrist and forces my head back and pours it into my mouth.

I try to spit it out but he takes his hand and covers my nose forcing me to swallow it. All I remember is falling into blackness.


End file.
